Chris y su amigo el yoyo
by Chocolate y Azucar
Summary: Chris y su yo-yo son los mejores amigos, en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Como es que llegaron a separarse? Asco de summary. Marcado también como drama por la dependencia de Chris xD


LOLAZO. Mi primera historia que no es de Hetalia :D –lanza confeti(?)- Muy bien, esta idea surgió después de leer el fic de **Phesy-Wesker **que se llama **Afterlife Love**. Léanlo está muy bueno, bueno a mí me gusto mucho xD Ya los dejo leer, pero antes:

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece, si así fuera sus películas serian apegadas a los juegos, Alice no existiría, Carlos y Jill se casarían, Clare tendría una Hello Kitty, Sherry saldría en busca de Slenderman, yo me casaría con Steve y Alfred tendría su propio Show. Todo es propiedad de Capcom.**

_Notas:_

_- Un Chris muy **Out of Character**._

_- Chris x yo-yo insinuado (?)_

_- Wesker celoso del yo-yo (wut?) ok no es cierto :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chris y su amigo el yo-yo<strong>

Era un día normal en las oficinas de RPD, y con eso me refiero a igual de aburridos como siempre. Si no fuera por mi preciado yo-yo hubiera muerto de aburrimiento crónico. Bien, exagero, pero me mantiene despierto de los aburridos sermones de Wesker. A veces siento que solo habla por hablar. El otro día Joseph intento contarle un chiste, era un chiste muy gracioso, trataba de… … De acuerdo, no lo recuerdo, pero era gracioso, ¡y Wesker ni siquiera movió un solo musculo de su cara! Y cuando trate de agradecerle por ayudarme en una misión ni siquiera me contesto.

Pero bien, el no está por aquí hoy, y eso está bien para mí. Jill huye de Brad que no para de picarle en las mejillas, Barry come un sándwich mientras escucha otros de los chistes de Joseph, y yo estoy jugando con mi yo-yo. Mi muy lindo y preciado yo-yo, de color verde con una estrella blanca. Siempre que puedo (o no quiero hacer papeleo) juego con él. Es tan asombroso.

-¡Hey Chris! – Me llamó Jill – Vamos a comprar café, ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Si seguro – Le conteste – Solo deja guardo mi yo-yo.

-Tú tienes una obsesión muy grande con ese yo-yo – Habló Barry – Un día te traerá problemas.

¿Problemas? Es un simple yo-yo. No veo como eso podría traerme problemas. Lo único que me a traído ese yo-yo es diversión, una sana diversión. Además, ¿Quién se cree para hablar de obsesiones? Yo nunca le reclamo nada por solo comer sándwiches. El sí la tiene, yo solo quiero entretenerme un rato.

Fuimos a comprar café, pero los demás terminaron comprando otras cosas. ¿Adivinen quien compro 4 sándwiches? No entiendo cómo pueden gustarle tanto. Como me aburría en la fila saque mi yo-yo y empecé a jugar con él. Lo que me gusta mucho de ellos es que puedes hacer muchos trucos. Lanzamiento de gravedad, el perrito, pase delantero, vuelta al mundo, eran unos de los que conocía, pero siendo sinceros, mi favorito es el de la vuelta al mundo. Al regresar al departamento, Wesker ya estaba en la oficina sentado en su escritorio, ni un saludo nos dio. Pues bien, yo tampoco lo saludare. Volví a sentarme en mi escritorio y seguí jugando con mi yo-yo. Trate de hacer el truco de la vuelta al mundo, pero al momento que lo intente Jill paso detrás de mí, provocando que mi yo-yo saliera disparado. ¿A que no saben a quién golpeo en la cara? Les daré una pista, es rubio y siempre lleva lentes oscuros… Ah, y viene hecho una furia dando zancadas hacia mí.

-¡Redfield! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzar esta… esta cosa como si nada? – Me gritó, si, enojado.

-Lo siento, fue un accidente – Trate de excusarme, ni que hubiera querido que le cayera justo en su cara, bueno si, pero no lo iba a hacer.

-¿A si? Pues por accidente, tu yo-yo se queda confiscado.

-¿Ah? – Es todo lo que alcancé a articular antes de que saliera de la oficina con mi yo-yo en mano, justamente para alejarlo de mí.

¿Cómo que me quita mi yo-yo? El no tiene la culpa de nada. Seguramente esto es culpa de Barry, el dijo que pasaría algo malo relacionado con mi yo-yo. ¡Sí! Seguramente fue eso. Maldito Barry y sus malditos sándwiches. Y lo peor de todo, es que ya no podre jugar con mi yo-yo nunca más. "Puedes comprar otro" me dijo Jill, ¡NUNCA! Nadie podrá remplazar a mi amigo el yo-yo.

_Al día siguiente…_

Esto sí que es una M-I-E-R-D-A. Ahora sin mi yo-yo no tengo con que divertirme, solo están esos estúpidos documentos. Y Wesker como si nada. ¿Dónde estará mi pobre yo-yo? ¡Maldita sea Wesker! Pero esto no se queda así, me vengare por mi y por mi yo-yo. ¿Pero como vengarse de ese intento de Terminator? Mmm… al parecer está muy apegado a esas placas con su nombre jejejeje…

* * *

><p>Me disculpo por el Chris <strong>OoC<strong> n_nUu pero bueno si quieren saber que les paso a las placas de Wesker, pues tendrian que leer el fic de **Phesy-Wesker**, mucha adulacion lo se, pero ella paga por la publicidad(?) ok no xD Eso es todo, Chaitoooouuuu~~~

**Abajo hay un botón muy bonito sabes, y si no lo aprietas me veré en la necesidad de comerme tus piernas ^^**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
